


Guess we're equally damaged

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Mark, Angst, Demon!Anti, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Mark just wanted to help. But maybe the sacrifice isn't worth it if you end up losing yourself in the process.





	Guess we're equally damaged

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not be a bit inspired by the [Bittersweet series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/814506) by Marykhln  
> I didn't have an actual angels and demons AU but since I love theirs so much I ended up coming up with this idea. Go give it a read, it's very good!

A sting in the heart. That's how it started.

Mark was busy with some paperwork - the usual reports on the activities of humans he was supposed to watch over - when he felt it. A sudden ache in his chest that made him drop a sheet of paper. His snow white wings fluttered with anxiety as he tried to understand what it meant. Thankfully it didn't take him long to figure it out.

Mark's lover had weird ways of calling out to him. The angel wasn't like others of his kind, not only because of his pure wings. At some point in his life the raven-haired entity found himself falling for… a demon. He called himself Anti, was brash and violent, found joy in seeing people suffer but somewhere among all those sins his whole being was etched with, the hellish creature had a certain charm. Anti was on his best behaviour around Mark and only his worst trait was unavoidable. Which was his constant need of attention. The demon was ready to throw fits that included haunting ten souls at once if the angel didn't drop everything he was currently busy with for the sake of Anti's entertainment.

The raven-haired entity sighed as he wrapped up his work. He spread his wings as wide as he could and descended down to the earth.

The land of mortals was where Anti and Mark met - there was nowhere else, really. Demons weren't allowed to even look up in the direction of Heaven, and angels didn't dare to take a step into Hell. Lately - well, half a century earlier - the creatures from Hell got banished from the Purgatory as well. So the earth was pretty much the only place that everyone could visit.

Anti got very predictable in the last years and the angel knew instantly where to look for him. That pain in the chest only meant that the green-eyed demon was hiding in a shady motel that allowed hookers in or a bar full of drunk criminals somewhere. And that he really wanted Mark to give him all of his attention for the next half a year.

For both of them, such a long period of time meant nothing. They were eternal creatures so the angel didn't mind spending six months with the needy demon. The raven-haired entity was actually looking forward to meeting up with his lover, he could use a break like that from time to time.

Mark thought that time would be no different. He was so used to the aura Anti emitted that he could instantly point out his location on the earth. But as his feet touched the ground and he folded the wings neatly behind his back, he felt nothing. The angel furrowed his brows and focused his own energy but even that didn't help. There was no trace of the green-eyed demon in the land of mortals.

Mark chewed on his bottom lip. He hoped it was some stupid joke and Anti simply learnt how to conceal his presence from him. So the raven-haired entity was forced to go and visit the last several places they'd met up in. However, he still couldn't find the demon.

The worst of it all was that the sting in his heart kept growing more and more painful with every second. Mark was clutching his chest, panting heavily when he came to the conclusion that scared him. Why would Anti be so cruel as to call him from Hell?

The angel unfolded his wings once more and touched the feathers with the golden shine. If he actually did it and walked down into Hell… They'd lose that brightness. They'd become tainted with the hellish aura. Mark let out a shaky breath. Was Anti worth that sacrifice? The raven-haired entity was one of the purest ones among the angels. If he lost it all, he would surely not be trusted again. He'd lose half of his duties. Maybe he shouldn't do it. He'd be better off without the demon, just minding his own business. Nothing good could come out of a relationship with something from Hell.

In that moment, another wave of pain mixed with nausea swept over his whole being. It caught Mark off guard and he fell to his knees, groaning in discomfort.

It wasn't Anti simply calling him out for his entertainment anymore. No, the green-eyed demon was hurting. He had to be. He was seeking help and the angel was the only one he could think of. Mark clutched his head. Why was this happening to him? What could have happened to Anti that he needed the angel so badly?

The raven-haired entity rose to his feet after a while and looked at his wings once again. He shook his head. It wasn't the time for doubting everything like that. The question was simple - did he love Anti or not? If he did, then the sacrifice meant nothing in a moment like that.

Mark closed his eyes. The reality around him began to shift and soon enough he felt the earth under his feet get warmer, the air around him get more humid. The demon explained it all to him once and although it was a long time ago, the angel tried his best to remember. The Hell creatures didn't enter their domain the way angels flew up to Heaven. The descent required a different mindset, a different behaviour. That was probably one of the reasons why the heavenly entities hadn't raided the Hell yet.

When the raven-haired angel opened his eyes, he was in probably the darkest place he'd ever visited. It wasn't the type of darkness humans were used to at night. Shadows had the mind on their own and they crept up upon everything that was moving, hiding away anything else that was in sight. It wasn't any darkness. It was _the_ Darkness that clung to your body, wrapped itself around your heart and pushed itself into your soul.

Angels weren't immune to it and soon enough Mark felt as if somebody had just dropped the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. It crushed his wings and knocked the air out of him. The feathers had already lost their shine, now having the colour of the type of snow that began melting. The only thing that made Mark bear through the pressure of the sins was the similar aura lingering in the air.

And so he took a step forward. And another one.

His legs were shaking every time he moved them and his knees bent more than he wanted them to. With every step, he was getting slower and his breathing became heavier. His wings were turning grayer and grayer, though he didn't pay attention to them. They felt like they were cramping up and strange thoughts passed through his mind from time to time.

_Cut them off, they're useless at this point._

_You don't need them anymore. You won't come back with those._

_No wings is a better option than corrupted ones_.

The angel had to shake them off, he knew they couldn't be the creation of his own mind. They reeked of the Hell itself and the voices that whispered them sounded much like snakes. They had to be some demons screwing around with him.

The only reason Mark wasn't losing hope was because the scent of Anti's aura was more and more clear the further he went. He had to be getting close.

A few feathers fell off his wings. They all burnt to the crisp as soon as they touched the ground. The angel still didn't look back. They were almost black anyway. If he as much as would take a glance at them, he'd regret his choice and he was aware of it. If he didn't see what was happening to him, to his purity, he was fine.

When Mark saw the familiar figure curled up in one of the deepest corners of Hell, he cried out. But his voice got lost in his throat and he collapsed as he tried reaching out to the demon.

The contact with the Hell's floor was painful. It burnt his skin, made it hard to breathe and he teared up at the crushing feeling of the pressure that became too much to handle to him. Why did he even walk all the way down there? He could've called out for Anti from the shallow parts of the Hell and the demon would've surely heard him. Then why was he so stupid as to keep descending until his wings were almost gone, now resembling a skeleton with just a few feathers that were too stubborn to fall off?

The angel heard Anti's scream. He felt the ground shake with his rushed footsteps. But he couldn't even move anymore. The demon picked him up, held him close and Mark felt his whole lithe frame shake with grief.

"Why, why, why… Mark, why did you do it?!"

He wanted to ask him what was wrong, why he was hurting so much. Soon enough, he got the answer, the trembling words mixed with ugly sobs.

"I was scared… So scared you'd fall because of me… And… And you did…"

The angel couldn't understand. Fall? He didn't fall. He came here by his own will. He just wanted to check up on his love, to see why he was hurting. There was nothing wrong with it.

"Look… Your wings… No…"

Anti was carefully tracing the bare coal-coloured bones that were once perfectly white.

Mark shook his head and chuckled. He weakly reached out and cupped the demon's cheek.

"I'm here now… Don't cry."

The next thing that left his lips sounded off. Like it wasn't his own thought. Not his words. Not his voice.

Like he became a fallen angel.

"And I'll stay with you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed reading, and come over to Tumblr to talk with me! I'm there on [**mantianti**](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  **Update:** There's some [smut in the AU now, click here to read it!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12305202/chapters/30300390)
> 
> The title comes from the song [**For The Damaged** by Blonde Redhead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5ozF8HuT4k)


End file.
